La noche del cazador
by Dana Barton
Summary: Natasha esta atrapada, un agente esta apunto de capturarla y ella hace un recuento de su vida.


**La noche del cazador**

Esta historia está dedicada a Benjamín D. e inspirada por su canción favorita The Night of the Hunter de 30 Seconds to Mars: Ben, gracias por creer en mí, por salvarme… tu incondicional compañía ilumina cada momento de mi vida, te amo. Felicidades!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece así como tampoco los puntos clave de su pasado, le pertenece a sus creadores. No se usa con fines de lucro, solamente recreativos.

La noche del cazador

Sabía que lo habían enviado para matarla, últimamente era demasiada la gente que la quería fuera del plano...

A veces se sentía cansada del mismo juego; una y otra vez era igual, tenía que modificar su nombre y su apariencia, pero jamás su personalidad, ahí siempre era ella, era un lujo que se permitía en su trabajo. La paga no siempre era mala y en ocasiones obtenía más de lo que se proponía. Sin embargo, ahora esta vida ya no le era suficiente. A veces deseaba regresar a casa darse una ducha y esperar el amanecer desde su ventana acompañada de una buena taza de café, soñando con cada rayo de sol que caía sobre su piel, esperando para caminar sobre el pasaje Smolensky... Tal cual fue en otros tiempos.

Había crecido en un país frío, pero no por ello su corazón había perdido la calidez del hogar del que fue arrebatada desde muy pequeña... Todos los recuerdos permanecían frescos en su memoria, inmediatos para cuando los necesitará y a pesar de que en ocasiones le parecieran ajenos era lo único que le ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

Tenía que seguir huyendo. Una flecha le hirió certera el costado, de haberse detenido seguro ya estaría muerta. Tenía que buscar un refugio y rápido. Este era un agente diferente a todos los que en algún momento habían mandado para capturarla. Solo había podido ver su sombra entre los edificios así como el reflejo de la punta de la flecha que le apuntaba, pero sabía que era él.

Había sido enviada a Italia a robar planos de un arma estadounidense... ¿Italia?, en momentos como este se preguntaba cómo diablos fluía la información por este mundo y por cuantas manos debía pasar antes de llegar a su destino. Ahí era donde ella trabajaba interceptando información a cualquier costo y eliminando del camino a los que fuera necesario sin perder de vista su objetivo. Ese era su trabajo, el cual hacía por mantener el honor de otra persona más que por placer...

La seguía muy de cerca, algunas de sus flechas habían rozado su cuerpo, la sangre escurría lentamente de algunas de sus heridas. Para este momento llevaba casi una hora huyendo de él, se estaba fatigando... seguro que su oponente estaría en condiciones similares pero parecía no importarle, seguía disparando a matar. Esa era la prueba de que la seguía. Él era el único al que el odio hacia ella podría darle fuerza sobrehumana para cazarla hasta la muerte.

Al girar en una esquina vio lo que podía ser su salvación: un bar lleno de gente, podría perderse entre la multitud y burlar a su tenaz cazador.

Estaba totalmente lleno, la música retumbaba en sus oídos acrecentando su ansiedad. Avanzaba difícilmente entre la multitud como una niña perdida. "Funcionará", trataba de convencerse ya que casi todos ponían atención en sus asuntos: sus pláticas, sus mujeres, el alcohol, la música... entre muchos otros vicios y pecados que acompañan eternos a la noche; solo unos pocos notaron las heridas de Natasha a la crepuscular luz interior cuando los escasos rayos de luz brillante caían sobre su fatigado cuerpo haciendo brillar la sangre sobre ella. Y aún así pocos le prestaron atención.

Se escondió en la bodega, necesitaba descansar unos segundos... respiraba rápido y algunas de las heridas empezaban a escocerle. Por fortuna la mayoría eran bastante leves, solo la del costado izquierdo le preocupaba… sangraba suficiente para debilitarla lentamente, él sabía lo que hacía: la llevaría al extremo de sus capacidades físicas y mentales, no pararía hasta que ella rogara clemencia para morir. ¿Tanto rencor le tenía?

Alzo la vista hasta un estante, una pila de barras de chocolate llamó su atención, alcanzó unas cuantas y se dejó caer al piso. El olor y la textura le recordaban a su madre, tan poco tiempo había disfrutado de su amorosa presencia... siempre había chocolate en casa y la abuela escondía trozos solo para Natasha, su tierno angelito. Anhelaba esos años en los que su gran sueño era ser famosa, ¡claro! ¿Qué niña no deseaba ser gimnasta o bailarina de ballet? Esos años donde no sabía el significado de preocupación o venganza, donde esperaba que su futuro estuviera constituido por un esposo e hijos... sonrió para sí misma ante lo inverosímil de sus sueños, todos menos uno.

Recordaba el ataque que hizo que su madre buscara una solución inmediata, una forma de mantenerla con vida... Iván la encontró algunas horas después y se volvió su familia. Quizá en algún momento deseó regresar y buscarlas, seguramente estarían con vida, pero esa necesidad se desvaneció con el tiempo, continuo su camino... fue la famosa bailarina que deseaba, pero detrás de esa figura de gráciles y precisos movimientos estaba la Natasha que fue entrenada para ser un soldado, la Natasha cuyas habilidades habían sido del mayor interés para la KGB.

Era la Viuda Negra, una espía de elite, casi etérea pues ninguna de las misiones que habían intentado capturarla lo había logrado. Pero el agente que la perseguía la estaba venciendo, minaba sus fuerzas y su voluntad a cada paso que daba y como buen cazador se limitaba a seguirla hasta que las heridas ya infligidas hicieran su trabajo y él regresara triunfante con su presa a casa.

"Casa", la palabra reverberaba una y otra vez en su cabeza... ¡Cómo deseaba estar en casa! término el chocolate y botó a un lado la envoltura notando que alguien la miraba desde la puerta. Se levantó ágil cuando el empleado del club se le acercó:

- ¡No puedes estar aquí! - le dijo un poco amenazante, quizá la creía ebria- ¡vamos vete o llamaré al jefe! - la sacudió fuerte del brazo ocasionando que el coraje volviera a ella y una oleada de calor la invadió. ¿Amenazarla a ella? Por favor... lo inmovilizó rápido de un solo golpe y el empleado quedó inconsciente en el piso. _"Molodtsy Natasha"_(Bien hecho Natasha)se dijo sarcástica. Ahora tendría que salir de ahí pues alguien llegaría a buscarlo, era hora de continuar el juego.

Salió a la calle por la puerta trasera, inquieta recorría con la mirada los techos. Sabía que desde lo alto él la acechaba. Protegida por las sombras siguió avanzando, aún conservaba la esperanza de escapar... ¿esperanza? no, ella nunca pensaría así... aún tenía fuerza para seguir adelante, ser atrapada no era una opción, moriría primero.

Hacía un buen tiempo que Natalia se había convertido en Natasha y todo por Alexi. Gracias a él se había internado en este caótico mundo de engaños, sangre y venganza... buscaba venganza por la muerte de Alexi, su esposo o por lo menos honrar su nombre sirviendo a la causa por lo que fue reclutada y entrenada convirtiéndose en una espía. No, nunca había deseado estar metida en líos pero a estas alturas de la vida no le quedaba nada más, estaba sola. Alexi había muerto, o por lo menos fue lo que ellos le dijeron; tampoco podía buscar a su familia, si es que estaban vivos, ella estaría muerta en su memoria. Definitivamente estaba sola.

Natalia Romanova estaba muerta. Para fines prácticos ella era Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra… Ironías de la vida, pues de hecho si lo era. Un dolor punzante de la cabeza le recordó la situación en la que estaba. No se lamentaba de ello pues claramente había pasado por suficientes situaciones estresantes y no era la primera vez que se encontraba al borde de la muerte. No se rendiría esta vez, no ante él.

A cada paso que daba recordaba su entrenamiento, ahí se había dado cuenta que los límites solo constituyen una debilidad mental formada por miedo. Ella no tenía miedo de nada... "no hay nada que temer", se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

Caminaba por las frías calles de ese barrio. El frío, su inseparable compañero, había logrado que sus heridas sangraran menos. Aún así, para los locales era un shock encontrarse de frente con ella: tanto por su apariencia como por el rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso.

Desde hace mucho tiempo se valía de su fisonomía para obtener lo que deseaba. Su apariencia le había abierto las puertas de hombres muy poderosos. Si hubiera querido se habría quedado con alguno de ellos y vivir una vida llena de opulencia, pero nunca fue esa su meta, se quedaba solo lo suficiente para obtener información y eliminarlos en caso necesario. Otra razón para considerar que su alias era correcto, esa era ella: La Viuda Negra.

En retrospectiva, había matado mucha gente, aunque ninguno por voluntad propia. A veces odiaba su trabajo, sobre todo cuando su objetivo era en realidad una buena persona, pero lo realizaba y después trataba de olvidar el mal que había hecho bebiendo vodka en el bar más vil y terrenal que pudiera hallar tratando de expiar sus culpas inundando su sangre con alcohol, la mejor manera de borrar malos recuerdos.

Caminaba guiada por las sombras, hace ya un buen tiempo que no había recibido más ataques, quizá por fin le había perdido la pista. Aún así, escudriñó el paisaje; se encontraba en un barrio en los suburbios de Nápoles, encontró un lugar abandonado donde podía refugiarse, ya casi amanecía, lo más probable es que la persecución hubiera terminado, aunque sabía que él no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Lo conocía muy bien.

En sus primeras misiones había sido enviada a Norteamérica para sabotear a Industrias Stark, sola obviamente no lo haría, buscaba ayuda confiable y en aquel momento él fue lo más confiable que encontró, un hombre encantado por ella, jamás la traicionaría… Bueno, eso era lo que había pensado, ahora no estaba tan segura.

Encontró un rincón entre las sombras, estaba húmedo pero ya nada le importaba, en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era descansar. Cargó sus Makarov y las dejo muy cerca, justo para poner atención al agudo sonido que provenía de otra de las esquinas, no estaba sola. Una niña lloraba. Se acercó lentamente a ella rogando que no fuera una trampa.

–Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- lloraba casi en silencio, de no ser por los sollozos agudos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, nunca la habría escuchado. Realmente se veía afectada por algo. Ella lo sabía muy bien, de hecho se veía reflejada en ella, muchas veces había llorado de la misma manera por cuestiones que le parecían imposibles de resolver.- Anda ven, tranquila, ya pasará, tranquila…- La acunó maternalmente en sus brazos y la acarició en la cabeza, en realidad Natasha no sabía qué hacer, solo hizo lo que a ella le hubiera gustado que alguien hiciera cuando se encontraba en esa situación y dejo que se desahogara, una vez que se tranquilizo volteo su mirada a Natasha y le dijo:

- He perdido el dinero para la comida de mis hermanos, era para toda la semana, mi padre me golpeará- Nuevamente comenzó a sollozar. Veía las gruesas lágrimas caer bordeando su rostro. Natasha no podía contenerse, si hubiera podido, habría llorado junto con ella y tal vez le hubiera contado de su pequeña aventura ya que estaba segura que de ésta no saldría viva…. Cómo le molestaba esta situación, pasaba del coraje a la angustia, pero primero tenía que solucionar esto.

_- _Oh, pequeña, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré, mira toma el dinero, ¿te bastará con esto?, y mira... ¡chocolate!- le ofreció una barra de chocolate de las que había tomado del bar y todo el dinero que traía. Esto era extraño para ella, en otro momento tal vez la hubiera ignorado pero le recordaba tanto a ella que, en vista de que iba a morir, era la oportunidad para redimirse consigo misma de todo el mal que había causado. La vida le ofrecía esto. Respiro profundo y le sonrió tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible. La verdad es que esta situación la calmaba un poco…

- Gracias señora, pero es demasiado…. Esta herida…

- No querida, tómalo todo, el resto es para ti, se que harás algo bueno con ello. No te preocupes por mí. Anda, ve a casa, has pasado la noche fuera y eso es peligroso, no lo vuelvas a hacer; hay gente mala en las calles. Ve, tu padre debe estar preocupado.

-Gracias

La niña se fue y cuando ya no escuchó sus pasos las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Gente mala le dijo, gente mala como ella. Tenía pocos amigos pues no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. El agente que la perseguía, el arquero, había sido su único amigo y lo traicionó, seguía estando sola y por si eso no fuera suficiente castigo venía tras de ella buscando venganza personal disfrazada de misión.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, lo había salvado al abandonarlo, de lo contrario continuaría inmiscuido en sus turbios asuntos. Pero aun así, las cosas ya no se podían remediar, él no tendría piedad si la encontraba, lo cual era muy probable pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir huyendo, había perdido mucha sangre. Se quedó quieta en ese rincón apagando su llanto y apelando a lo mejor de sí para morir con dignidad: peleando. Trato de levantarse pero sintió el frio del metal de la punta de la flecha en su cabeza. "Ha llegado la hora" pensó y con un movimiento rápido apartó al arquero de un solo golpe, iniciando la pelea.

Él también se veía bastante cansado, la siguió por una distancia considerable, pero tal como ella pensó, Barton sacaba fuerzas de sus sentimientos. Intercambiaban golpes con gran maestría, de cuando en cuando uno de ellos caía al piso y esos instantes parecían no existir pues la velocidad del nuevo ataque les regresaba a su posición original. Natasha no pensaba, solo actuaba respondiendo y evitando los ataques del arquero, ya no sentía dolor, la adrenalina se había encargado de renovar sus fuerzas y de mover su cuerpo con automática precisión.

Barton continuaba atacando, era su presa tenía que acabar con ella, tenía que acabar con la pesadilla en la que se encontraba rápido, por lo que le propinó un golpe con toda su fuerza haciendo que Natasha cayera de espaldas al piso y sus Makarov muy lejos. Se encaramó sobre ella, ambos respiraban rápidamente y trasudaban. La miro a los ojos mientras tensaba su arco con la ultima flecha de su carcaj, era ahora o nunca… Si, el rencor, el odio, la desilusión guiaban la mano del arquero, pero lo que había visto esa noche lo detenía. ¿Acaso la Natasha que él había conocido aun sobrevivía dentro de la asesina? Y las palabras brotaron por si solas, casi en contra de su voluntad:

- ¿Por qué Natasha? – No lo miraba, apartó su rostro de él y se contuvo lo más que podía, ya no había otro camino, ella no le tuvo piedad en su momento, él tampoco la tendría. Pero no podía irse así, tendría que decirle todo a Barton, en la medida en que la dejara viva. Ella le había conocido muy bien y podía asegurar que la nobleza de su corazón era la que no le permitía disparar esa última flecha… ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? No podía asegurarlo pero era seguro que hace ya un rato que tenía el arco tensado, listo para disparar. Era su último acto para redimirse.

– Clint…- abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes interceptando los del arquero. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que los había visto, recreándose de nuevo en la profundidad de su mirada, tal parece que Barton hizo lo mismo pues por momentos perdió la fuerza que mantenía en el arco, solo por momentos pues motivado por la furia movió la punta de la flecha al entrecejo de ella…

No podía, la amaba demasiado, nunca podría hacerle daño. Era un idiota por haber aceptado una misión que jamás cumpliría. Natasha… su Natasha seguía estando ahí adentro, esa mirada le había permitido entrar en su mundo, y su acción de esa noche le afirmaba su creencia de que ella seguía siendo la misma de antes, seguramente con una buena guía ella sería un buen elemento. Era su única oportunidad para salvarla, para enseñarle que hay muchas maneras de alejar a sus demonios y perdonarse a sí misma. Tenía que hablar con Fury, él lo entendería, él lo ayudaría.

Natasha lo miraba suplicante, ya no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. El peso del arquero sobre su torso le impedía respirar se sentía cada vez mas cansada, cada vez con más sueño, todo se escuchaba lejano… Cada vez que volvía a abrir los ojos se encontraba con el rostro de un Clint lleno de pánico, estaba segura de que le había disparado, no recordaba más que la flecha entre sus ojos y después ya no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que paró entre los brazos de Clint simplemente le escuchaba lejano pedir ayuda médica y decirle "Tasha, resiste, te amo, por favor perdóname yo no deseaba esto"…. Entonces ya no supo más de sí.

Nick Fury caminaba por los pasillos del Helicargador de SHIELD, detrás de él, María Hill le aguantaba el paso. Al llegar a la enfermería pidió informes

– Ella está bien, signos vitales estables, se recupera favorablemente.

– ¿Y Barton?

–Sigue ahí, se separo de ella lo suficiente como para extraer la bala de la Makarov de su pierna, después siguió montándole guardia. Si me lo permite, en mi opinión es un necio.

Fury siguió avanzando hasta el ventanal de la habitación, Clint estaba sentado en el piso a un costado de la cama, la pierna herida reposando en una almohada, la cabeza apoyada sobre un hombro… completamente dormido. Natasha acomodada en la cama dormía pacíficamente, los monitores médicos reflejaban buenas noticias. Esta visión hizo sonreír a Fury, volteando hacia Maria Hill dijo:

-Misión cumplida, te dije que él nunca falla…

-Pero, señor, no la eliminó

–No Hill, ya sabía que no lo haría, todo salió a la perfección; hablaremos con ellos una vez despierten. No te preocupes, ella no irá a ninguna parte ni nos traicionará jamás… no le conviene.- Sonriendo, satisfecho de si mismo se encaminó a su oficina.

Fin.

¡Gracias por leer! Pronto continuare con mi otro Fic…


End file.
